


Good Luck Charm

by mint94



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint94/pseuds/mint94
Summary: Who better to give advice on his piano performance than his very own piano teacher?Inspired by their MAMA 2017 Vietnam performance.





	Good Luck Charm

"I thought you said you were fully confident now!"

"I lied!" Junhui whimpered, jumping slightly on the heels of his feet, clenching and unclenching his fists. The nervousness was keeping him from staying still.

Jihoon sighed and placed his hands atop the taller boy's shoulders. "Calm down."

"I'm trying!" He said in the same panicked voice, but ceased his fidgeting. He raised up his hands. They were trembling. "What if I get finger cramps?"

"You won't. You stretched out your fingers well enough earlier... Can you even get finger cramps-?"

"What if I suddenly forget the notes?" He whispered frantically.

"You've played this piece enough. If it isn't ingrained in your muscle memory, nothing is."

"What if I suddenly forget to play?"

"You won't. What nonsense-?"

"What if the piano suddenly went out of tune? What if the speakers mess up? What if I mess up? What if I forget how to breathe-?"

Jihoon slapped both his hands over Junhui's cheeks, not too harshly, but definitely none too gentle either. "Calm. Down." He repeated.

Junhui looked down at him, nervousness still so plain across his features. "What... If I ruin all the effort you put into me?"

"That's impossible," Jihoon said surely and steadily.

"How are you so sure?" Junhui whispered low under his breath.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes up at him. "Are you doubting my judgement?"

"No-"

"Then that's it." He said, tone final. Jihoon lowered his hands, and glanced towards Junhui's own that were still slightly trembling. He sighed and took hold of them, interlacing his fingers with Jun's own.

Junhui looked down at their conjoined hands. "Jihoon...?" He mumbled in question. They were outside of their dorms. He was supposed to address him with his stage name, but the softness and endearment on his friend's face at the moment made him recall the days in the practice room, where it was just the two of them and the piano.

"You can do this," Jihoon said, rubbing small circles with his thumb over Junhui's hands. "Think of who you're performing for."

"Carats," was his quick reply. Jihoon nodded. "And my family." Nod. "And the other members." Nod.

Junhui focused his gaze back to meet Jihoon's eyes, the nervousness disasspitated.

"You."

Jihoon stared blankly at him. "Getting points with your teacher isn't going to get you anywhere."

Junhui smiled mischievously down at him, the playfullness back in full stride and the nervousness as gone as quick as it came. "But can I ask teacher for a good luck charm?" Jihoon raised a brow in question. "My momma used to always kiss me on the forehead when I got nervous before a filming-"

"Don't push your luck," Jihoon deadpanned, letting go of Junhui's hands.

The older one pouted. "Aw~"

"You seem well and confident enough."

Junhui laughed. "Well, you do give surprisingly good pep talks, Jihoonie!"

"Surprisingly?"

"Jun! Woozi! We're heading out now!" They heard Seungcheol's voice from outside.

Junhui stretched out his arms and fingers. "Right! Okay! I got this! We got this! Seventeen hwaiting! Jun hwaiting! Woozi hwaiting! Kawai piano hwaiting!" Before he could place a hand on the door knob though, another hand was placed over his own. Junhui looked down in question as he saw Jihoon's hands over his own again.

"This isn't acting, so don't expect the same good luck charm," Jihoon mumbled softly. He then gently raised up Junhui's hands towards his face and bent his head down slightly to give a soft kiss on the knuckles of Junhui's right hand, and then again on the left.

Junhui's eyes went wide in shock, and then his cheeks a bright red shortly after.

"Good luck." Junhui could feel the slight movement of Jihoon's lips and the warmth of his breath on his skin. His only comfort from his own flustered state of speechlessness was how Jihoon's own face, up to his ears, were bright red.

"Woozi! Jun!" They heard their leader call out again.

Jihoon quickly let go of Junhui's hands and turned to open the door.

Junhui smiled brightly as he followed after him, a skip in his step. "I feel like I could play Mozart piano concerto no. 21!"

"Don't."

* * *

 

_1 week later at MAMA Japan..._

"Woozi! Woozi! Woozi! I still can't believe I got the third chorus for 'Heaven'!"

"Don't look so happy when you deserve more."

"This is perfectly enough! Aa~ah! I'm getting really nervous right now. Maybe a good luck charm would help...?"

"I don't see your hands trembling."

"Well since I'll be singing, shouldn't it be a kiss on the-"

"I hope you mess up."

"Eh?! Jihoonie~!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An old drabble back when Jun first performed on a piano, specifically the MAMA Vietnam performance (second scene is from their MAMA Japan collaboration with NU'EST). This was originally going to be a multi-chaptered fic inspired by Pledis making Jun their go-to piano boy, but it was going nowhere fast, so here's a small excerpt instead lol. I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> (also posted on Carat Animo under username Vertigo)


End file.
